


Notification Richie

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Awakening [4]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Richie is informed that Duncan is awake and wants to see him.





	Notification Richie

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Notification Richie

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Carol said as she was restocking the leather jackets. “How on Earth does a kid just out of highschool come in and purchase a motorcycle shop.” He had been expecting this ever since he bought the shop a few weeks ago. “Not to mention how much you know about running a business.”

“My dad owned a shop,” He lied easy enough. “I was always gonna take it over, but a couple of years ago it burnt down.” He had invented this entire fictitious history but was careful not to give too many details he didn’t want her doing any internet sleuthing. “My parents died a few months ago before they could rebuild but had pretty good life insurance policies.” He could tell she was feeling guilty asking. “So I took the money and wanted a fresh start and I know bikes from working at the shop growing up.”

The phone rang before she could say anything and she quickly went to answer it. “Redstone Bikes,” She said cheerfully. He hadn’t changed the name buying the place partly out of nostalgia for the last name he’d used briefly before everything went to hell. “I’m sorry there isn’t a Richie here.”

“I’ll take it,” he said stepping forward. “Richie was an old child hood nick name don’t ask.” He said acting embarrassed as he left her trying to figure out how you got Richie out of James Carlton.” He put the phone to his ear and said pointedly. “This is James Carlton.”

“Richie I’m sorry I forgot to check if you were using a current alias,” Joe said sounding extremely nervous. “I hope I haven’t made things difficult for you?” He wasn’t that annoyed he didn’t hear from Joe enough not sense everything happened.

“Oh no trouble Joe I’ll just have to put up with my employees asking about how I got that embarrassing childhood nick name.” He had no doubt Carol would be talking it over with the others to find out how. “Why did you call?”

“Mac is awake,” Joe said and he felt his hand clench missing his sword. “I don’t even know if you wanted to know but Mac wants to see you and I’m sure when he’s back on his feet he’ll try to see you.”

“If he comes near me he’ll regret it,” He said quickly. “I meant what I said Joe if he even comes anywhere near me at best he’s going to get shot in the leg at worst I’m cutting his fucking head off.” He saw Carol staring at him in shock and he rained it in. “I just can’t forgive him after the third fucking time that happened; Joe just tell him to stay the fuck away form me.”

“Richie, it has been thirteen years,” Joe said sounding tired. “Can’t you let it go and at least talk to him I think both of you could use it.” He knew Joe meant well and just wanted his friends to kiss and make up but it wasn’t happening.

“What’s the last thing he remembers Joe?” He asked knowing it was a cruel shot but Joe’s silence spoke volumes. “I thought so.” He said and hung up the phone. A small part of him felt guilty for taking his anger out on Joe but he wasn’t ever going to be anywhere near Macleod again if he could help it. “I’m going home for the day Carol call Jason and tell him to get down here to handle any repairs that come in.” She didn’t argue just nodded her head as he tore out the door and got on his bike. He had arrangements to make it looked like his quiet settled life was going to end because he wasn’t going to make it easy for Mac to find him. He looked around the lot one final time he was going to miss this place he’d enjoyed the last few months here in this town.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
